User talk:Someone456/Archive 5
Rank 1 Congrats on tying Minh for #1 on leaderboard!! - PvZBeast234 (talk) 19:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I will try! - PvZBeast234 (talk) 13:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Your history page Re: Help My bad, I didn't think it would've been a huge deal to correct Jalapeno but I apologize/will not correct that one going further. - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Chomper Gargartuar Your history page Done with user rights. Should I keep the old page since it has the rules on it?? And also, congrats on 12,000 edits!! - PvZBeast234 (talk) 12:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Magnifying Grass It is a real plant, as seen in the new book Plants vs. Zombies Official Guide To Protecting Your Brains. So why did you revert my edit? It might be real, as the book has information about the future and a photo of the zombie from the Behind the Brains video which I know is not a Football Zombie. It also has a photo of some future zombie and the same zombie with a jetpack. So why didn't you believe me? Gold2232 (Talk) 15:11, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ? Why are you even removing my edit, it was just an explanation how many bites a chomper can kill a gargantuar. A plant 05:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Magnifying Grass I'll take a photo of it and upload it to the wiki. Gold2232 (Talk) 13:16, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Shamrockstar Dear u do not undo my Shamrockstar page from nathania44.cuz this plant hides like shamrock and scaredy-shroom ok Proof This is proof of the Magnifying Grass. Gold2232 (Talk) 13:42, August 11, 2013 (UTC) So someone could read it?from Nathania44 Reference I do know this is not a good reference, but since there is really no information about Magnifying Grass anywhere, I'll just link to the book on Amazon. Sorry for the bad reference. Gold2232 (Talk) 14:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) PvZA challenges Is there challenges in every world?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 15:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) History page Thanks for making July! Are you gonna make August when the month ends? I don't know what to do now that I can't bug you about making it! - PvZBeast234 (talk) 21:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Cool. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 10:59, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Inactivity Question Archiving Talk Page Oh sorry :( - PvZBeast234 (talk) 12:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Why did you remove CreeperKiller from the staff list? - PvZBeast234 (talk) 15:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Question Zombitorium Manor Oh. Do you just keep unlocking Zombie Paradises after that? - PvZBeast234 (talk) 11:13, August 20, 2013 (UTC) That sucks. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 11:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Your new page Wikia.js Please remove the RelatedDiscussionModule. It is meant to be for personal use only. If this is used wiki-wide, it will violate Wikia'a ToU. Thanks, Guppie the Third wall• 06:54, August 21, 2013 (UTC) End of history page Translated it, it's Perfect merit. Is that close? - PvZBeast234 (talk) 11:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Request Hey there! I find it hard reading the 'Sunflower' link because it's too bright, And I think other users find it hard to read it aswell. Maybe you should change it to a darker yellow color? Thanks. Sorry for my English. ' Clumsyme22 '''Talk 09:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Magnifying Grass Hi, can you please unprotect magnifying grass? I have a photo of it's section from the book. Crazy Squirrel (talk) 06:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) 13000 edits Oh wow lol. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 19:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Your page On your plants list on your user page, there should be an of in the "it costs 300 sun to kill 3 lanes (of) digger zombies." this sentence is in the Split Pea section of your list. TerrariaKing (talk) 03:56, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Not able to post pictures Hello, Someone456! Sincerely, the Zombies LLRweegee He didn't know he coudn't do that.he figured it was for anyone. So he is unblocked. The proof is on the picture. he wnated me to tell you. Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Block? Why did you block me? You said I vandalized, but all I did was change the titles to better ones. We have the zombie bull, zombie chicken, zombie parrot, but don't include the word zombie in the dolphin and seagull. They should be called that as they are also zombies. So, why did you block me for trying to make this wikia better? Boarba Fett (talk) 00:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Poor Treatment I don't like the way you spoke to me on my talk page. I made a mistake. Sorry! You don't have to be so mean about it. It makes me not want to edit here anymore. Boarba Fett (talk) 23:21, September 6, 2013 (UTC)